Christmas
'''Christmas & 3016! '''is the forth episode of the animated sitcom Spongeorama and is the very first holiday special from the show. This episode has the first appearance of Robo-Announcer and Blender. Trainscript Robo-Narrator: Oh, what a beautiful day it is in New Bikini Bottom. The plants are blue, the ground is silver, it is our town at its best. SpongeBob: You know what's best for all? IT’S CHRISTMAS EVE! Robo-Narrator: Um… what’s that? SpongeBob: How do you not- Okay whatever. Christmas is a time when a person named Santa comes and brings presents for the good kids in the world. Santa is a jolly old elf that loves all kids and he is magical. Robo-Narrator: You're making this up. SpongeBob: No i'm not! It was a thing back in the 2000’s! Robo-Narrator: No it wasn't. SpongeBob: Yes it was. Robo-Narrator: NO IT ISN’T! SpongeBob: YES IT IS! Robo-Narrator is silent for a moment Robo-Narrator: Well, have you heard the story of Krampus? SpongeBob: No… Robo-Narrator: Oh you haven't, ay? Well, Krampus is Santa's brother, and he delivers something to bad kids of the world… it’s something so sinister… so incredibly EVIL, and PUNISHING… SpongeBob: (shiver) (shiver) Robo-Narrator: Can you guess what he does? SpongeBob: No… Robo-Narrator: He… . . . RIPS YO HEAD OFF AND MAKES YAR HEAD INTO BRAIN SOUP! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- Oh, Sorry son, didn't mean to scare you. SpongeBob: Oh, I'm late for an appointment, heh heh… I… need to go- BYE! SpongeBob runs out of the scene he screams. the screen cuts to SpongeBob at the store. SpongeBob: Hmm.. where is the blender i found a second ago… picks up a blender with an odd looking shape on it SpongeBob: Oh my goodness, that's so weird.. Blender: Wipe my shiny metal blade. SpongeBob: What the- You can TALK! Blender: Hell yeah I can! SpongeBob: Well… okay. Why not. I’ll buy you. Blender: Heck Ya! cuts to spongebob laying in his bed with his blender SpongeBob: You know, you can be like Gary. Blender: Gary? What kinda geek name is that? SpongeBob: Hey you don’t talk to him like that! He is my pet snail! Blender: SNAI- Man, you outdated, big time! I’m sorry SpongeBob, but you ain’t the kinda cool guy I wanted. But, i guess i can work with you. bumps into Blemder and he starts going crazy Blender: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH- stops him before he falls of the shelf. Blender: Next time, do NOT do what I say. So do NOT, i repeat, do NOOOT, wipe my shiny metal blade. SpongeBob: Okay, okay. two of them start sleeping and then get up to the sound of SpongeBobs alarm clock. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SpongeBob: TODAY’S CHRISTMAS!! Blender: What in the snarling nose is that? [SpongeBob stares for a moment. SpongeBob: You know what, I don’t want this to happen again. Robo-Narrator: Now it is time to show a different story that is happening right here over in Eugene The Cheaps office! cuts to The New Krusty Krab (remember the turn of events that happened last episode) Eugene The Cheap: But Mr. Yonker, I promise that The Krusty Krab will be perfect to build your monument! The Yonker Company: We're sorry, but we don’t think you have the loyalness i takes. Eugene The Cheap: NOOOOOOOOO! I WAS GONNA GET 3 DOLLARS!!! Q walks in at that moment and sees Eugene The Cheap crying PatTron Q: Huh? What is happening here? Eugene The Cheap: Oh PatTron, I COULD HAVE GOTTEN 3 DOLLARS!! WAAAHHHHHHH! PatTron Q: Why? What do you need to do? Eugene The Cheap: All we need to do is build a stupid monument called Dime Square! Wait, I know the perfect solution! You can build it! PatTron Q: Wait, WHAT? But I don’t have the skill Eugune! I’m just a dumb old farting robot! Eugene The Cheap: Pff. Yeah right. Come on, grab a pic! PatTron Q: This is CRAZY… Robo-Announcer: Oh man, crazy stuff going on there! Can PatTron Q save Eugune? We will find out after we continue the story of SpongeBob and Blender. walks down his hallway ♫ It’s snowing and its foggy which is not at all what the forecast said so thats a sign of a white Christams! ♫ looks under the tree ♫ Theres a bunch of presents and SpongeBob just peed his pants so thats a sign of a white Christmas! ♫ pulls out all the presents and rips them up ♫ Everybody’s celebrating all the children, all the elderly so thats a sign of a white Christmas! ♫ realizes that one of the gifts is the same blender that he already has ♫ Um.. ♫ of the sudden he relizes that that was just a dream Blender: WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD! YOU SLEPT ON THE FLOOR! SpongeBob: Ugh, sorry. Just Christmas is so EXCITING!!! Blender: Okay seriously, what is this *Christmas* thing you’ve been talking about in your sleep? SpongeBob: Well at this point I don’t think some people knows what it means… Blender: NOBODY DOESN'T! SpongeBob: Wait… what? Blender: Sany Cyborg doesnt know, both PatTron’s don’t know… no one has no idea. SpongeBob: But… of the sudden everyone walks into the room then make a face like “I honestly don’t know” SpongeBob: So… that means no more Christmas miracles… no more… Christmas trees… and most important thing of all… no more Santa. starts crying alot but everyone tries to cheer him up Sandy Cyborg: Hey it’s okay. SpongeBob: NO IT’S NAUT!! Squidward: Well, if Christmas isnt real anymore, wouldn’t that mean Krampus is gone? SpongeBob: Hey your right… YAHOO! YIPEE! ALRIGHT! Robo-Announcer: Well, SpongeBob’s happy! That’s all that matters… right? PatTron Q: NO! I’M STUCK SCULPTING SOMETHING! Robo- Announcer: Well that sucks for you, cause that’s the end of the episode! Eugune The Cheap: Oh yeah, by the way, your hired to work here at Time Square forever. PatTron Q: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! screen starts closing in Looney Tune style while PatTron Q keeps screaming. Looney Tunes style, it says “The End” Category:Episodes Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Kingshire TV Category:ElectroElf Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Percyblu Category:Spongeorama